Mi supergirl
by CFr
Summary: ONE-SHOT KARA G!P


Hoy cancele la cita que tendría con Kara por culpa de James, le he pedido que me entregues unos informe hace semana Y aun no la terminado. Nos quedamos hasta que se hizo de Noche en la empresa.

 **-Ya es Tarde Olson, seguimos mañana** \- Meto mis cosas personales en mi cartera Rápidamente.

James también se levanta Y me agarra del brazo para detenerme

 **-Que haces?** —Lo empujo cuando intenta besarme – **Te has vuelto loco?**

 **-Ya sabes lo que siento por Ti** –Dice Tomándome por la cintura.

 **-¡Suéltame!..**

 **-No te hagas la difícil** –Intenta romper mi vestido negro, pero le doy una patada en su genitales que inmediato cae de rodilla – **¡Zorra!**

 **-Kara se enterada de Esto –** Le informo, pero el sonríe.

 **-Si tu le cuentas, Yo personalmente me encargare que todo el mundo sepa que Kara danvers es Supergirl.**

 **-Imbécil** –Salgo corriendo hasta entrar al ascensor. No permitiré que exponga a mi Chica, aunque tenga que ocultarle de esto.

Mi celular me avisa que tengo una llamada de Kara, Tengo que controlarme antes que se dé cuenta.

 **-Hola cariño** –Respondo

 **-Aun siguen Tu Y james en la empresa?-** Pregunta

 **-Ya me estoy yendo** —le confirmo mientras me subo a mi auto— **Ve a mi departamento deje la ventana del balcón abierta** \- Escucho su risa

 **-Como siempre. Te espero allá** – Me dice y termina la llamada.

* * *

 **\- Segura que estas bien?** –Pregunta por tercera vez. Yo asiento sobre su pecho, ambas estamos en la cama desnuda después de hacer el amor— **Estas muy callada**

 **-Solo estoy un poco cansada** –Respondo dándole un beso

 **-La próxima vez no dejare que te quedes hasta tarde en la empresa** —Ella me abrasa

 **-Ok Amor** –Me acomodo mejor en su cuerpo, para que Morfeo venga por nosotras.

* * *

Kara me despierta por los besos que reparte por todo mi cuerpo. Juega con mis pechos, su debilidad.

 **-Buenos días** –susurra en mi oído mientras me penetra despacio, observo que tiene su brazalete que le fabrique por pedido de Ella, para disminuir su fuerza al tener relaciones conmigo.

 **-Muy Buenos días** –Respondo pasando mis brazo por su cuello y la acerco para poder besarla.

Jadeo en su boca cuando empieza a embestirme, Me Toma una teta con la mano y la masajea con fuerza sin perder el ritmo de sus contundentes estocada.

Cada una de sus poderosas arremetidas me acerca más y más al final.

 **-¡Por dios Kara!**

 **-Joder nena** -Gruñe embistiéndome más rápido. Nos volteamos quedando Yo arriba – **Ahora tienes el mando preciosa—** Sonríe. Me alzo seductora,

Cabalgándola sin alejarme lo suficiente. No quiero perder el contacto. Con el

Dedo índice, exploro desde su cuello hasta su vientre. Me Muevo hacia delante,

Hacia atrás, círculos, arriba, abajo, Ella Se agarra a mis caderas. Y Se coloca a mi altura y me marca un ritmo rápido, apasionado. La acompaño trotando sobre Ella, con mis pechos abrigados en sus satisfechas manos, que los aplastan y los acarician.

No dejamos de tocarnos, devorarnos, fundirnos. No hay control, somos dos fieras hambrientas. Su pene se hunde en mí, me marca.

 **-Te AMO** …-Me dice arranco un aullido y me Toma del pelo, Los últimos balanceos son tórridos, con el sensual y prometedor vaivén de su cintura, que se contonea como mi pelvis. Estoy sin aire, sin fuerza. Al salir de mí, se estremece; el vacío nos aplasta. Tira de mi cuerpo y me recuesta en su pecho.

Estamos sudando, temblando aún. Poco A poco nuestras respiraciones se calma, Tengo que contarle sobre lo de james Y decirle que no es la primera vez que me está acosando.

- **Kara Hay algo que tengo que decirte** —rompo el silencio— **Anoche…** —soy interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil que no deja de sonar.

— **Que sucede Alex?** —Responde con fastidio — **Ok...Ya voy para allá—** Finaliza la llamada **— Que es lo que me ibas a decir**? —Pregunta

— **Nada, era una tontería**

— **Segura?** —Frunce el ceño

— **Sí, Ve mejor a ducharte que te esperan—** sonrió

— **Ven conmigo Y de paso ayudas a Winn en algo que no puede resolver.**

— **Ok —** Me arranca la sábana y me carga en su hombro hasta el baño, Pataleo riendo y Gozando con sus juegos.

* * *

 **EN LA DEO**

Una vez que entramos Y miro a Kara que sigue con su ceño fruncido no le ha Gustado que lleve un vestido azul ajustado, según Ella voy a desconcentrar a todos los que trabajan Aquí.

 **-Bienvenida Otra vez señorita Luthor** -Me saluda John

 **-Gracias** —Respondo, Winn me hace seña con la mano que valla

 **-Ve nena** -Me dice Kara **\- Luego te veo –** Tomándome de la cintura me besa Y seba con John.

Luego de varios intentos por fin descubrimos con Winn que la red estaba contaminada con varios virus y eso provoco que el software no fusionara.

Parece que alguien había desactivado el potente antivirus que instalo winn, decidimos cambiarlo y poner otro que solo con clave se podrá borrar.

 **-Así que esta es la sala de entrenamiento?** –Pregunto Mientras observo A winn que pone la clave nueva en la pantalla que hay en la pared

 **-SI, Aquí entrena algunas veces Kara y Alex** –Responde – **Maldición** -Dice molesto

 **-Que sucede?**

 **-No me toma la clave** – Contesta- **Me fijare en mi computadora** –Dice – **Mientras intenta Tu** —seba y me deja sola.

 **-Que raro**? –Intento varios veces y sigue diciéndome Error.

 **-Pudiste? –** Me congelo al escuchar esa Voz .Me giro Y lo veo que está parado con una sonrisa diabólica.

 **-No te acerques** –Le advierto y miro las cámaras de seguridad

 **\- Están apagadas** —dice haciendo una seña a las cámaras – **Creo que Mi amigo Winn se tardara bastante. Le he dejado un problemita en su computadora.**

 **\- Porque has hecho eso?**

 **-No Quiero que nos molesten** —Responde atrapándome con la pared Y su asqueroso cuerpo que se refriega con el mío— **Siente lo duro que esta por ti. Eres mi obsesión Lena** – Le rasguño la cara cuando intenta besar mi cuello— **Perra** –Dice furioso dándome una bofetada fuerte que caigo al suelo.

 **-¡MALDITO!** –Grita Kara que con un golpe lo manda al otro lado, juro que escuche que uno de sus huesos romperse – **Cariño** –Me gira la cara Y vio que sangraba en el labio, eso la hizo enfurecer más porque voló a toda velocidad contra Olson Y con su mano sobre su cuello lo levanta del suelo– **Como se te ocurre golpearla?** –pregunta. Mientras james patalea, claro signo que necesita oxigeno. Sé que Kara no esta usando toda su fuerza.

 **-! Kara, Ya suéltalo**!—Ordena Alex después deber mi estado – **Lo vas a matar**

 **-Eso es lo Quiero** –Responde Y sus ojos se vuelven Rojo.

Una vez me digo que mataría a quien sea si me hacen daño Y sé que va a cumplir con su promesa.

 **\- Kara no vale la pena** –Le digo .Ella me mira – **Por favor** …-Me obedece Y tira el cuerpo de James contra la pared sin importarle nada. Me alza en sus brazos, mis brazos automáticamente rodean su cuello.

 **-Yo me haré cargo** – Dice Alex antes que nos marchemos.

* * *

- **-Déjame curarte esa herida** –Me dice regresando con el botiquín que tengo en el baño – **arderá un poco** -me advierte colocando el algodón con un poco de alcohol. Me quejo Y ella me sopla enseguida en el labio.

No pude contenerme al tenerla cerca, que la agarro de la cara y la beso, ignorando a los pinchazo de dolor— **Porque no me dijiste lo de james** –Me dice al separarse.

 **-Me Amenazo. Me digo que él se encargaría que el mundo supiera que Tu y Supergirl era la misma persona.**

 **-Desgraciado, Yo que lo quería como un Hermano**

 **-Ya paso Amor, olvidemos lo que ocurrió por favor.**

 **-Te amo** –Me da un beso tierno, como que no quiere hacerme más daño en el labio.

 **-Yo también te amo** –Respondo con un beso más apasionado Que poco a poco se va haciendo más intenso porque siento sus manos subiendo por mi espalda buscando el cierre de mi vestido.

 **PERDON POR LOS ERRORES**


End file.
